


Hide

by Anonymous



Category: Forspoken (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Written Before Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The world Frey finds herself in is as dangerous as it is merciless.
Collections: Anonymous





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a reputation to defend.
> 
> Posted something like an hour after the title reveal at the Square Enix showcase.

“Hide.“

At the command of the strange voice she has been hearing ever since coming to this land, Frey snaps out of her shock at seeing the dragon or whatever the _fuck_ it is and dives behind a piece of rubble. Fingers trembling, chest heaving, heart racing like it never has before, she makes herself as small as possible. If that thing sees her, she's as good as dead. 

The seconds stretch into an eternity as she waits. And waits. And waits. Any moment now her life could end, through a claw squashing her or a flame burning her to cinders. She won't even see it coming, too afraid to look up as she is. 

The dragon roars, and she nearly screams. Then a great gust of wind pushes into the building, and when she turns around, she sees it flying away. 

She will live to see another day.

Probably.


End file.
